Get Me Out of Here
by Akuma chan1234
Summary: DenNor plus a few minor pairngs. Viking AU. Norway gets captured by an annoying Viking King. Human names used. Lukas Norway Mathias Denmark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters used**

oOoOo

Day 1:

Today is one of the worst days ever. I was minding my own business, not bothering anyone, and now I've been kidnapped. I'm hoping that this journal will get published into a book, and I'll become a famous author. So, I'll start from the beginning when this all started.

oOoOo

"BRINNNNNG!"

The bell rang throughout the whole town. Everyone was panicking, despite my dad's attempt to calm everyone down and evacuate the town in an orderly manner. His efforts were in vain, though. We would only have an hour or so to get any valuable and personal possessions before everything was gone. The town was getting attacked by the Vikings.

Oh, right. You probably don't know what those are, do you? Well, Vikings are these people who have these huge ships and attack villages and town all across Europe in a matter of just hours. Almost no warning, too. Unfortunately, my town was next. My mom was getting my brother and I to hurry up, or else we will die.

Why do I have to love my brother so much? We were running to my horse to get away safely when he tripped and fell. The Vikings were gaining on us, setting fire to everything. I stopped, dropped what I was carrying and helped him get up. I was grabbing my things again when I felt a hard pull on my shirt collar. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was yanked up into the air. Don't get me wrong, I put up a hard fight.

"You little brat!" I heard my captor say. That was the last thing I heard before I felt a huge thud on the back of my head and I blacked out.

oOoOo

When I woke up, I was chained to a thick wooden pole, and there was the unmistakable smell of sea salt in the air. Right away I knew I had been captured by the Vikings.

"Hey, you're finally awake, you silly sleepyhead!" The source of that obnoxious voice became known to me. He was a tall man, in his twenties. He had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair that stuck up in every direction. He was the type of person that will get on my nerves quite easily.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I said, trying not to show any nervousness in my voice.

"Oh right, how rude of me! My name's Mathias, captain of this Viking ship. You are my captive. So, what's your name?" he said. Yep. He was defiantly going to get on my nerves.

"My name is Lukas. I would to be brought back to my town, now."

"About that," his voice faltered a bit, "We already destroyed your town. Everyone that wasn't captured was killed. As far as I know of, you and two other people were the only survivors."

I freeze for a second. They killed everyone? My family? My friends? My brother? They couldn't have killed my brother. They just_ couldn't_ have.

"Who are the other survivors?" I asked. My eyes were still wide.

"Ah, I can't tell you that yet. I have to make sure you won't try anything, right?"

"I suppose that would be smart, seeing as how I'm your prisoner, I don't think you would give me the luxury of knowing who else from my town were spared," I say, still trying to keep my cool, "But can you tell me this: Why did you capture me? Was it just because I fell? You could have just killed me right then and there."

"Um, I don't really know. I thought you looked cute franticly scurrying around, I thought I'd just pick you up and see how cute you really are."

I was furious with his answer. How could he do that? He took me away from my brother, just because he thought I was cute! That is outrageous!

"Here, I should probably bring you to where you'll be staying," he said as he untied my from the pole, and lead me to my new room. If my hands weren't tied up, I would have punched him right there.

Eventually, we reached this little room. It was actually better than I thought it would be. It had a bed, a dresser, (Not that I had anything to put in it) and a lamp.

"Not that I'm complaining, but, isn't this a little much for someone whose your prisoner?"

"Oh, yeah! This is my room. You'll be in here with me! Got make sure you don't try anything!"

Oh, Lord. Please get me out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own the characters**

oOoOo

Day 2:

The night went better than I expected. Mathias slept on a couch in the room at I didn't see at first. He told me he did it so that I could "get used to his presence" or something stupid like that. But it went pretty smoothly. Except that him and the other Vikings stayed up all night yelling and doing God knows what. That's going to be hard to get used to.

oOoOo

"Heeeeey~! Luuukaaaaas!"

Speak of the Devil.

"What do you want?" I say, still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes after being rudely awoken.

"I'm going to show you the rest of the crew today! So I want you to look as cute as possible!"

"Why?"

"Because they want to meet you! I've told them how cute you are the way you pretend not to care about anything. I think that's called Tsundere, right?"

"But what if I don't want to meet them and/or look cute?"

"Then, me and my crew will have no choice but to kill you."

That was good convincing.

"Fine. But if they try to kill me, you better protect me, alright?"

"Anything for you!" And with that, we headed onto the deck.

oOoOo

We walk up onto the deck to see some men all looking at me.

"Well, this is everyone who's awake. Not everyone wakes up this early."

This guy walks up to me. He is really tall. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses, and looks_ really_ scary. I can see why Vikings are feared.

"Th's h'm?" Ok. His grunting and slurring of words don't help with his scary levels.

"Yep! Isn't he adorable?"

"Mm. M' w'fe's cuter."

"For the last time, Berwald! Tino is not your wife! And Tino's a guy!" Mathias yelled. Something was defiantly wrong with the people on this ship.

"Yes, 'e is."

"No Berwald. I really am not married to you…" Says a kid who doesn't look to be older than 20. He has light blonde hair, and purplish eyes. I'm guessing that this is Tino.

"Hey, hey, hey! Move it ! I wanna see the cute kid!" A man with spiky white hair and red eyes came running up the stairs onto the deck.

"Wow Gilbert, I'm impressed. You woke up before noon today. Good for you," Mathias said. Gilbert beamed.

"Well, the awesome me wakes up whenever I want to." He leans over close to my face and looks at me.

"Well, Boss. Looks like you got yourself a pretty adorable kid," Gilbert says.

"Um, Gilbert, is it?" I say

"What do you want, cutie?"

"Ok, one: don't call me that. Two: there's a bird on your head." It's true. There was a little yellow chick on his head. It was kinda cute. The bird, that is. Not Gilbert.

"The awesome me doesn't have a bird on my head."

"Yes, you do. It's right there." I point to his head.

"I think I would know if I had a bird on my head."

"Just give up," Mathias whispers to me, "We've tried telling him that ever since he got this boat. It's no use."

"Um, ok?"

"Come on, Lukas. You're probably still tired. Let's go back to bed," Mathias says a little too loudly.

"You could've worded that a little differently…" I feel my face start to flush a little.

"What's wrong with how I worded it?"

"It makes it sound like we're sleeping together…" My face goes redder.

"Ohhh~! I get it! You're upset that your family's dead so you want me to sleep with you, and brought it up subtlety!" Mathias beamed.

"Absolutely not! I just don't want you to put it that way!"

"Aww, you're so cute, Lukas! Come on, let's go."

Then, the unmentionable happened.

Oh my God, you pervert! I'm not talking about... that… What I'm trying to say is this!

After he told me to leave, me leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. That caught m off guard long enough for him to pick me up bridal style and carrying me back to his room. Then, I figured out how tired I really was. I yawned and subconsciously pulled myself closer to him.

He smiles a little. "I told you that you should sleep. You had a long day yesterday."

We reached his bed and he gently placed me on the bed. As I started to drift off. I felt something warm next to me. I knew that it was Mathias. But, I was too tired right now. I'll yell at him when I wake up again.

oOoOo

**Yes, you will find that I update very, **_**very**_** quickly. Especially when I have lots of free time. Expect an update every few days. You know, I hate waiting for updates, so I won't make you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about the super-late update! (Hey! That rhymed!) I was waiting for my new BETA-reader, but she hasn't gotten back to me yet… And today my friend asked when I was going to up this… So I decided to just update now. **

**Enjoy! This wasn't my favorite chapter ever, but the next one will be better!**

**I don't think I need to tell you that I don't own any characters**

Day 3:

I feel like crap. Not because I had a bad night sleep, because, as much as I hate to admit it, Mathias is quite warm. But no. I have caught a cold. And Mathias wants to play doctor.

I think that it's just sea-sickness. I've never been on a boat before this, and the boat was rocking back and forth a lot last night. My body just probably isn't use to it yet. But Mathias thinks that I caught something and wants to help me get better.

So, I woke up feeling really awful. I didn't know why at first because I had basically slept all day yesterday. I lied there next to Mathias, who was _still_ sleeping. (I swear. That man might have been dead and then came back to life.) After a few minutes, I felt a weird feeling my stomach. I immediately ran into the bathroom and barfed my guts outs. This woke Mathias up. He ran into the bathroom, picked me up and brought me back to bed.

"Aw, Lukas. You're sick."

"Gee, thanks. I didn't notice." My words were dripping with sarcasm.

Mathias smiles. "Don't worry; I will take good care of you!"

"No, no. You really don't have to-"

"I'll go get you something. Do you want anything?

_I want you to leave me alone._ "If I eat something, I'll probably just throw it back up."

"Right. I knew that! Um, why don't you just sleep?"

"Fine."

"Do you want me here with you?"

"I don't care. Just let me get some sleep so I can get better."

"Alright. I have some Viking things to do and then I'll be back, alright?"

"You gonna attack another town?"

"Yeah! We just docked Italy. We're sacking Sicily. I don't think you would want to watch, though… But maybe one day you'll get to help us with a raid!"

oOoOo

Day 4:

I wake up feeling much better than yesterday. Mathias was next to me. He looked pretty beat up. He had a black eye and a lot of cuts and bruises all over him. Not that I was looking or anything! He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"More or less. How was the raid?" Immediately his eyes lit up. Apparently, he liked talking about his raids.

"It went awesomely! We destroyed the entire island! I did get beat up by a really cranky Italian…" _Oh, so that's why he has a black eye._ "But it was so fun! Oh, here, I got you something." He gets up and grabs an item from the desk. It was a little clip with a gold cross on it. I take it and put it in my hair.

"Thanks," I say.

"Yay! Lukas likes his present!"

It _was_ nice. From what I could tell from Mathias's face, it looked good on me.

"Do you want anything to eat? You haven't eaten anything in two days."

It's true. I was_ starving._ "Soup?"

"Ok! I'll go get you some soup!" Mathias runs out of the room.

oOoOo

When Mathias got back, I was already feeling as good as new. The soup he brought me was much better than I had originally expected. I'll have to thank whoever made it.

"How are you doing?" Mathias asked.

"Much better, until you came."

"Aw, you know you love me!"

"No, I really don't."

"You're just in denial."

I turn my head away as my face turns a little pink. "I am not."

"Fine, whatever floats your boat. I'm going to sleep. I'm not sure if you're tired or not, but if you want to, just put the soup on the desk. I'll get it later." Mathias lies down next to me and closes his eyes. I don't move him. He worked hard to take of me, and he deserved it. That is the only reason, I swear.

After about 10 minutes, I put the empty bowl on said desk and go back to bed. As soon as I get comfortable, Mathias's arms found their way around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Ok, he's gonna get it in the morning.

oOoOo

**This one's a little bit shorter. I tried to stretch it a bit, but it still wasn't as long as I would have liked it. Oh well. R&R plz! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**I am so sorry for updating so late. I had major writers block with this combined with my lack of focus. Thanks for putting up with me and the story!**

oOoOo

Day 5:

_All of a sudden I was yanked up into the air by my shirt collar. _

"_You little brat!" I could feel a sharp pain the back of my head and myself slipping away from conciseness. _

"_Brother! No!"_

I woke up covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily_. _It was in the middle of the night, because I could still hear the drunken woots of the crew from on the deck. There was a lack of annoyingness next to me, so I assumed that Mathias was the one making most of the noise up there. Well, after that dream, or would it be called a nightmare, I decided to see what they were up to, seeing as how I had no intention of falling asleep back to the dream again.

I got out of bed and started to climb the stairs to the rest of the crew. I peered in the door and there was Berwald, Tino, Gilbert, Mathias, and someone else who I didn't recognize. I slowly opened the door and Mathias noticed me almost immediately.

"Hey, Lukey! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he slurred his words.

"Ok. One: who said you can call me that? Two: This isn't your spot, this is the kitchen. It's everybody's 'neck of the woods'. And three:" I pause for a second. "I had a nightmare…" I say quietly.

"Aww, does Lukas want his boyfriend to make him feel better?"

"Shut up Gilbert, he's not my boyfriend!" I yell.

"Gil, who is this?" said the person that I didn't know.

"It's just the captain's little 'captive' but we all know he loves him, Birdie."

"Birdie?" I ask.

"No, my name's not Birdie. It's Matthew. Pleasure to meet you!"

"Well, you are the most normal person I met while on this ship. I'm Lukas. So, how'd you get here?

Matthew begins to explain how he was asleep during the attack on Sicily and Gilbert found him and decided to take him.

"That's surprisingly similar to how I got here."

"Not that alike! They were completely different circumstances!" Mathias yells drunkenly.

"Yes they were."

"No they weren't!"

"I'm leaving."

Mathias immediately clung to my waist. "No~! Please stay!"

"No way. You're drunk."

"Then get drunk with me!" He holds out a bottle to me.

"No. Who knows what you'll do when you drink."

"I'm gonna cry."

"What?"

"I'll cry if you don't have a drink. I can already feel the tears forming."

"I really don't think that that's a good idea…" I say, remembering how I get when I start drinking.

"Please? It'll help you forget your nightmare…"

That convinced me. I grab the bottle and take a big gulp of it.

"Yay!" Mathias smiled. "Hey, Lukas?"

"What do you want?"

"You never told me what you're dream was about?"

"I dun wanna talk 'bout it."

"Please, Lukas? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"No. There's too many people around…"

"Alright." At that, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room. Much against my will. In my drunken state, I was hitting him and yelling at him to put me down, all while still clutching the bottle in my free hand.

When we got to the room, He set me down on the bed, before sitting down next to me.

"Ok. Tell Mathias what the dream was about~"

I take another big swig of the bottle.

"I had a dream about the day where you kidnapped me…"

"Oh, Lukas…" He put a hand on my shoulder. Almost immediately after the action, I buried my face in his chest and started crying. He pulled me closer to him and ran his hand through my hair.

"I miss my brother so much…" I say, wishing I never started drinking. I would have been able to control myself better. I was so embarrassed. I was crying to the man that I had a nightmare about only minutes earlier. I could feel myself drifting away from consciousness. Right before, I heard him talk in a voice so quiet, I almost couldn't understand him.

"I know you do…" I could almost sense the regret in his voice. Regretting that day when he took me from everyone I loved. And with that, I fell asleep.

oOoOo

**Wahhh~! This is getting kinda angsty! I didn't mean for it to be to get this sad! Next chapter will be more cheerful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-_- I really gotta update this more. I'm sorry. I keep having writer's block. School started up and I have a lot of homework. Bleh.**

Day 6.

As I found out later, after this whole adventure was over with, I found out that there were other motives for Mathias to kidnap me away from my family and friends and everyone I loved. Of course, I was not there when it happened, and it seems like as good a time as ever to tell you what happened while we were raiding Sicily, I asked that Mathias write this part for me. I spell-checked it though. His spelling and handwriting is atrocious. The rest of this chapter will be written in Mathias's point of view.

oOoOo

Hey! Lukey asked that I write this part of the story! He wanted to take this little intro out, but I wouldn't let him! I deserve a proper introduction written by me!

When we docked on Sicily, my men immediately left the boat and started attacking everything. Man, they looked so awesome! I wished I could've attacked some stuff, but I had business to do.

I wandered the town before finding a small door in an alleyway. I knocked on it 3 times, and waited for it to open.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming." My contact's little servant, in all his grumpiness, opened the door with a frown. "Oh right. You're here to see him, aren't you? You'd better be quick." He stepped out of the way to let me in.

"This way. And keep up." I followed him to his boss's room. I knocked on the door, and heard a cheerful, "Come in~" I opened the door, and sitting as his desk, feet on the table, and playing with his hat, was none other than my contact, one of the most feared pirates of all of Europe, was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.  
His cheerful face suddenly turned all evil and stuff. "You got him, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Good. I hope you have made sure he is the one?"

I nod again. "Yes sir, I have. He matches the description perfectly." To be honest, he scared me! Have you seen that guy with his axe? Scariest thing ever.

"Good, good. Bring him to Spain in 30 days. Make sure he knows what he needs to know, okay? Teach him as much as you can without telling him his purpose. With this boy, I will finally destroy Kirkland once and for all!"

I laugh half-heartedly. I say goodbye, but before I could reach the door, his servant whipped the door open.

"Ok, you're done here now. Get out."

"Aww, I wanted to stay some more!" I joked. Messing with this kid never gets old!

"Now."

"I don't wanna." Before I could think, the angry Italian punched me square in the eye.

"Fine, fine. I'll get out. Have fun with your boss."

"I will!" He covered his mouth. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you didn't."

oOoOo

I was walking back to the ship, admiring the wonderful job my crew did. Everything was destroyed, just how I liked it. In the rubble, I saw a shimmer. I walked over to it, and found a gold cross. This was pure gold. Any good Viking captain could tell the difference between real and fake gold. I found a little clip in the rocks and attached the two together.  
"Ah, Lukas would look so cute in this!" With that, I ran back to the ship to give it to him.

oOoOo

"_Hey, are you feeling better?"_

"_More or less. How was the raid?" Immediately his eyes lit up. Apparently, he liked talking about his raids._

"_It went awesomely! We destroyed the entire island! I did get beat up by a really cranky Italian…" Oh, so that's why he has a black eye. "But it was so fun! Oh, here, I got you something." He gets up and grabs an item from the desk. It was a little clip with a gold cross on it. I take it and put it in my hair._

"_Thanks," I say._

"_Yay! Lukas likes his present!"_

He never suspected a thing.


End file.
